Q Watch v2.01 Beta
] James Bond's Q Watch v2.01 Beta serves as GoldenEye's in-mission menu interface. It can be accessed by pressing start at any time the player has control of Bond during a mission. Once start is pressed, Bond will lower his left gun (if present) and raise his left arm to look at his watch - during this animation he can still be hit by enemy fire, so it's vital to take cover before opening the menu. Once the watch interface is on screen Bond is no longer in any danger and all action in the mission will stop until the menu is closed, although time will still tick away. The menu is divided into five pages, which are described in detail below. The current page is indicated by one of the five bars at the bottom of screen being highlighted. The watch also shows Bond's current health and armor. The orange bar on the left is his health, the blue bar on the right is his armor. This is identical to the health and armor indicators that are displayed whenever he gets hit during a missions. Another interesting feature of the watch is that it actually keeps time - each mission has a starting time set in its intro block, and the watch will count up from that until the mission is completed. The watch menu plays its own music. Page 1 This is the page the menu always opens to. It shows the status of Bond's mission (Incomplete, Complete, or Failed), the weapon Bond is currently holding, and gives the option to abort the mission. Aborting the mission counts as a failure, the player will not get credit for completing the mission even if all of the objectives have been completed. Page 2 Pressing right from page 1 opens this page, which shows the current weapons and gadgets in Bond's possession. While weapons can be switched at any time during a mission by pressing a single button, this menu must be used to select gadgets. Page 3 This page allows the player to change control styles. Page 4 This page contains a number of different game settings, which can be changed. Page 5 Pressing left from page 1 opens this page. It shows the mission's location, and allows you to see the status of each objective, and review the mission briefing by pressing up or down. Prerelease In one preview trailer for the game, the watch opens to the inventory on page 2 immediately, rather than opening to page 1. It is believe that, at one time, the watch would've opened to whatever page had last been open when it was closed. Page 6 Page 6 no longer exists in the final build of GoldenEye, but it can be seen in some prerelease screenshots. For a long time fans believed that this page would've contained the abort option, since screenshots showing a sixth page tab did not have an abort option on the first page. Zoinkity discovered that the page 6 would've contained Bond's objective status, free of the briefing on page 5. He also found that it would've fallen between pages 2 and 3. Category:Gameplay Category:Watch Category:Watch Gadgets